


Born Together and Dying Apart

by POTFFAN



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Pre-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Twins, Whump, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN
Summary: "I see you copied my mustache," Jack antagonized."We're twins, dumbass," Javier retorted.Of course, the Statesmen would send the one agent that Javier couldn't stand to be in the same room with to help deal with the growing drug trade stemming from the Cali Cartel. If the rapidly growing threats didn't take Javier out, his estranged twin certainly would.Just a little AU/crossover fic in which Javier Peña and Agent Whiskey are twins.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Born Together and Dying Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsagoodthing (itzagoodthing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzagoodthing/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first ever crossover fic! I'm suuuuper nervous posting this so please let me know if this is something I should continue. Without further ado, enjoy!

“Jack! Javier! It’s supper time!” Itzel Peña called up the stairs before moving back to the kitchen.

She heard thundering footsteps and shouts as her twin sons raced from their room down the stairs to the big wooden table in the dining room. Picking up two plates full of food, she carried them to the dining room and was met with an amusing sight. Her dark-haired sons were dressed up in costumes comprised of random toys from their play chest. Javier wore a police hat and a plastic badge clipped on to the breast pocket of his shirt. Jack wore his father’s worn out stetson that was much too large and settled well over his ears and carried a jump rope with a large loop tied at one end.

“Well what do we have here?” She asked with a smirk as she set their plates down in front of them.

“I’m a police mama!” Javier announced proudly.

“And I’m a cowboy!” Jack chirped from underneath his giant hat.

“I can see that,” she chuckled. “But you know the rules. No toys at the table.”

“Yes, mama,” the twins said with a hint of reluctance as they took off their respective costumes and put them on the floor beside their chairs.

“Now eat up. You father wanted you two fed, washed up, and in your pajamas before he came home from work. He said if you were ready for bed and you minded your manners he’d read to you tonight.” The boys looked at each other excitedly and dug into their meals as Itzel went to the kitchen to clean up.

“When I grow up, I’m going to be a police officer!” Javier told his brother enthusiastically. “I’m going to catch bad guys.”

“I’ll help! I’ll use my lasso to catch them too!” Jack replied.

Itzel smiled to herself as she listened to her six-year-olds talk to each other about their futures. When she found out that there were two babies growing inside her, she prayed that they would always be close. It was a big, scary world and having someone who always had your back was important. Thankfully her sons had been very close since the day they were born and had been inseparable ever since. It warmed her heart to hear them talk about possibly working together. She knew these were just the silly dreams of children and more than likely their careers would change as they got older but it would be something if they did end up working together. It would make her heart happy to know that they would always protect and look out for one another.

**********

“Do you see them yet?” Jack asked his brother.

“There they are!” Javier pointed as he spotted their parents through the throngs of airport crowds. Their mother spotted them and waved happily as she ran to them with her husband hot on her tail.

“Oh! I’m so happy to see you both!” She exclaimed as she hugged them both tightly once she reached her sons. They hugged her tightly back. Their father caught up and patted them both on the back. They hadn’t seen there sons in months since they’d gone to Basic Training and finally their family felt whole again.

“We’re so proud of you both,” he said, beaming and smiling. “Becoming DEA agents is a very noble career.”

“We’re so proud,” Mrs. Peña reiterated. “I can’t wait to hear about your training.”

“Come on, we’ll get you to a hotel and we can tell you all about it,” Javier said as he took to heavy suitcase from his mother.

“Oh! By the way Jack, Abigail wanted me to give this to you,” Mrs. Peña said as she pulled a letter out of her purse and held it out to him.

“Ooooooo somebody’s got a love note!” Javier teased as Jack took the letter and tucked it into his pocket to read later.

“Shut up, Javi,” Jack muttered. “What are you, thirteen?”

“Hush now, Javier. You know Jack’s been sweet on Abigail since high school. I really wish you would set down with a nice girl like he has.”

“Mother,” Javier groaned as he rolled his eyes. “Please don’t give me the whole grandbabies speech.”

“I’m just saying. I would like you to meet a nice girl before I die.”

“You’re not going to die, mother. Besides, Jack’s older anyways. It’s appropriate for him to get married before me.”

“I’m only older by three minutes, ass wipe,” Jack interjected.

“Hey!” Mr. Peña said sternly. “Watch your language around your mother.”

“Sorry,” the twins said simultaneously but slid each other a mischievous look. They planned on getting thoroughly wasted once their parents had gone to bed for the night.”

**********

Jack sighed as he looked up from his paperwork. His brother sat at his desk directly adjacent to him, pecking away at his typewriter. He was starting to get a cluster headache.

“Do you have to use that damn thing Javier? It’s 1979. We have computers,” Jack whined.

“This is Colombia, Jack, not America. We are literally the most underfunded department here. I’m certain if I asked for a computer they’d laugh in my face,” Javier reminded. “Besides, I feel like pop when I use this thing.” Jack shook his head and decided to change the subject.

“So, any plans with Maritza tonight? You two are getting pretty serious.”

Javier grinned. “Well, if all goes according to plan and we actually get out of here on time, I’m taking her to El Cielo.”

“Wow,” Jack said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s pretty fancy. What’s the occasion?”

Another grin and his brother reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little, black, velvet box. Jack’s eyes went wide as he looked at the box and then back at his brother.

“Is—is that what I think it is?”

“Yeah. I’m going to ask Maritza to marry me tonight.”

“Isn’t it a little soon? You two have only been dating for a year,” Jack said skeptically.

“Yeah, Jack. A year. That’s plenty of time. We can’t all be you and Abigail who have been together since freshman year of high school and still haven’t tied the knot.”

“We talked about that the other day, for your information,” Jack said as he returned his eyes to his work. “We are going to get engaged when she’s finished earning her PhD.”

“Well, I guess if you two have been together this long I suppose you can wait until then,” Javier replied as he put the ring back in his coat pocket. “But I’m proposing tonight.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, Javi. I’m going to be your best man right?”

“Of course! I’m hurt that you even have to ask,” Javier replied with mock injury in his voice.

**********

The church was beautiful. Pink and white flowers graced every pew. There was white bunting everywhere and the afternoon sun streamed in through the stained glass windows, casting beautiful shards of color all around the room. Family and friends had shown up for the ceremony. There was music and dancing prepared for the reception. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. Well, it would have been if either the bride or groom had bothered to show up. Jack had stood at his place as best man and waited for Javier, who never arrived and then he waited with everyone else for the bride, who also failed to show up. After nearly three hours of waiting, the guests took leave, murmuring what a shame it was.

Now, Jack was helping clean up the church and Javi still wasn’t here. He sighed and shook his head. Trust Javier to do something so monumentally selfish and idiotic like run out on his own wedding. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Abigail. She gave him a knowing look.

“I’m sorry this happened today,” she said comfortingly as she rubbed his arm.

“I don’t know what went wrong. He seemed fine. He would have told me if he felt like he was getting cold feet. He was calm at the house, he looked ready. I should have ridden with him to the church.”

“No, honey. Don’t beat yourself up over this. This isn’t your fault. I overheard some of the bride’s family talking and they said that Maritza got cold feet and that’s why she didn’t show up either. So see? Maybe Javier knew. Maybe she told him.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m just surprised I haven’t heard anything. He could have at least called,” Jack said with a shrug.

He pulled down some more bunting when a scrappy kid no more than twelve approached him. Judging by his ragged clothes and dirty face, Jack knew he wasn’t a member of the wedding party. The little boy walked up to him and held out a slip of paper.

“What’s this?” He asked, remembering after the fact that they were in Colombia and the child probably couldn’t understand him and he repeated the question in Spanish. “¿Que es esto?”

“Es de tu hermano,” the kid said with a shrug before scampering off. (It’s from your brother.)

Jack read the note eagerly, suspecting that Javier had included why he hadn’t bothered to show up to his own wedding.

_Meet me at the bar. Looking to get trashed._

_~J_

Jack sighed and shoved the note in his pocket before turning to Abigail. “Javi’s at the bar. He wants me to meet him,” he explained.

“Say no more. You go talk to him. I’ll cover for you,” Abigail said as she kissed his cheek.

“I love you so much,” he murmured to her with a grin as he cupped her cheek.

“I love you too darling,” she replied with a grin. “Now go find your brother,” she said, shooing him gently and he jogged out of the church towards the bar.

It wasn’t too far and Jack was there in twenty minutes. Thank goodness for Javier’s consistent convince. He spotted his twin sitting alone across the room at the counter. He was a dejected sight indeed. He was still wearing his tuxedo but the tie was undone and hung haphazardly around his neck, his jacket was laid carelessly over the back of his chair and his sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up past his elbows. Jack walked up to Javier, who looked up at him when he heard footsteps.

“Hey! Look who it is!” Javier announced with a grin.

Jack sighed as he sat beside his brother and turning to the bartender he said, “Just a whole bottle of whiskey would be great.”

“That’s my favorite drink,” Javier commented as the bartender set the bottle and two glasses between the twins.

“No shit dumb ass. You’re my brother. Of course I know this. Now tell me why you didn’t show up to your own wedding,” Jack scolded as he poured a glass for his brother and then himself.

Javier sighed as he picked up a glass and took a swig. “Were mom and pop mad?”

“Yeah, they fucking were. Chewed me out too,” Jack retorted. “Now why did you show up?”

“So I was on my way to the wedding and, I don’t know. It just clicked that I didn’t want to go through with it. I didn’t love Maritza the way you love Abigail or how dad loves mom. The more I thought about spending the rest of my life with Maritza, the more miserable I got. I just realized that wasn’t my future, so I just came here.”

Jack’s expression softened as Javier talked. “Hey, look I understand ok? You didn’t love her. What would be worse is to have gone through with it and then you two would have been miserable. It just would have been nice to figure all this out before we planned you a big fancy wedding.”

“Yeah,” Javier agreed as he took another swig of whiskey. “Was—was Maritza heartbroken? I feel awful.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, it’s funny you should ask that. I think Maritza was feeling the same way.” Javier shot him a look.

“You mean?”

“Yeah. She didn’t show either.”

At this news the twins burst out laughing and Javier topped off their drinks before raising his glass. “To Mr. and Mrs. Javier Peña!”

“Here here!” Jack chimed in and they clinked their glasses together before downing their drinks.

**********

“Are you nervous?” Javier whispered to his brother.

“I’m Jack Peña. I don’t get nervous,” Jack whispered back.

“Ok, so you’re nervous.”

“Yeah, Javi! I’m fucking nervous. It’s my wedding!”

“You and Abigail have basically been married since high school. You two will be just fine,” Javier reassured. “It helps that both the bride and groom actually showed up. Mom would be so proud to see you both finally getting hitched.” For a brief moment, the boys thought wistfully of their mother who had passed away two years ago.

“Yeah,” Jack breathed as the bridal march started up. His gaze shifted to the entrance and the doors parted to reveal Abigail.

She wore a lovely lace gown that hugged her body perfectly and her dark hair fell in loose waves around her face. She looked almost angelic. Jack’s breath caught in his throat and for a moment he had to blink back tears. She was absolutely stunning and he had no idea what he had done in his life thus far to deserve her. He very nearly pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t some kind of crazy dream.

Javier saw the look on his brother’s face as Abigail joined him at the alter and the minister began the ceremony. It was the same look he had when they showed up on their first day of high school and Jack had spotted Abigail in their homeroom. There was nothing but pure adoration in Jack’s eyes. That was real love, and this was going to be a real marriage, not whatever train wreck he and Maritza had been. Even now, as the priest had them recite their vows, Jack could not hide the broad smile on his face or the stray tears that managed to escape his eyes and run down his cheeks. Yes, Jack and Abigail would be happy. They would build their life together and start a family. The church cheered as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

**********

The phone ringing echoed through Javier’s apartment and the young man jogged to the landline in his kitchen. Picking up the receiver, he held it to his ear.

“Javier Peña speaking,” he answered.

“Javi!” His brother’s voice bellowed from the other end. He sounded overjoyed.

“Hey Jack, what’s up?”

“Guess who’s going to be an uncle?”

Javier nearly dropped the phone as the news hit him like a wall. For a moment he was speechless before he snapped out of his stupor and gathered his thoughts.

“I-Is Abigail pregnant?” Javier asked.

“Yes! I’m going to be a father!” Both men cheered and hollered over the phone excitedly until Jack stopped to answer someone on the other end. “Abigail says we’re being too loud.”

“Oh, she’s calling all the shots now, Jack. She’s carrying my future niece or nephew!”

Jack chuckled on the other end. “I still can’t believe it. This is the second greatest day of my life.”

“I’ll pick up a bottle of whiskey and bring it over to celebrate,” Javier promised.

“Alright. I’ll see you then,” Jack replied before hanging up.

*********

Javier was tidying up his apartment. Jack and a six month pregnant Abigail were coming over today and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He was thankful that for once, his obsessively prompt brother was running late so he had time to clean. They should be coming any minute now. He took a step back and surveyed his handiwork before realizing that the news was droning in the background. He moved to switch off the television when a Breaking News headline flashed onto the screen.

_“We have confirmed reports that there was an active shooter today at Aktra Productos Carnicos resulting in a fatality and the police shooting of both perpetrators.”_

Javier was glued to the broadcast, shocked that something so awful happened not far from where he lived. He was interrupted as his phone rang and he tore his attention away from the television to answer it.

“Javier Peña.” There was no response on the other end and Javier waited a few minutes before prompting again, “hello?”

“Javier…” Jack’s voice sounded strained, almost like he was hurt.

“Jack? Where are you guys? You’re late!”

“Javier, something’s happened.” Javier could hear the wavering pain in his brother’s voice.

“Jack? What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

“There—there was a shooting. Abigail went to the store to grab a few things for tonight-“ Jack’s voice cracked and Javier’s gaze drifted to the tv that was still droning on and on. A photo of Abigail and Jack flashed onto the screen.

_“The victim, 28 year-old Abigail Peña, was caught in the crossfire between two unidentified men. Authorities are investigating to discover the identities of the shooters.”_

The realization sunk in Javier’s stomach and a buzzing filled his ears as the room spun. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. He gripped the phone until his knuckles turned white.

“Jack. Where’s Abigail?” Javier begged desperately.

“Javier, she’s gone,” Jack choked out. His twin could tell he was trying to hold it together. Javier felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed the bile that was trying to force its way up his throat. The next question filled him with utter dread.

“The baby?”

“Gone. The doctor’s tried. There was too much trauma. Stillborn.” The words were like daggers. Jack could barely choke them out.

“Oh Jack.” Tears were rolling down Javier’s cheeks. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there,” he reassured before hanging up and bolting out of his apartment.

Screw the car or a cab. The fastest way to his brother’s home was on foot. Javier took off at a dead run, never stopping for anything until he reached Jack’s apartment. He didn’t even bother to knock or stop to catch his breath as he burst through the door and found his brother sitting with a dazed look on his face on the couch. Tentatively, walked over and sat beside his twin.

“Jack?” He said his name gently and Jack turned to look at him.

Upon seeing his brother, Jack broke down and sobbed as Javier wrapped him in arms. They were broken sobs that were filled with utter anguish and agony. In an instant, Jack had everything ripped from his arms. Javier rocked his brother back and forth, crying silently to himself.

“It was a boy,” Jack sobbed suddenly.

“What?

“The baby. I-I was going to have a son.”

**********

The funeral happened a few days later.

Javier had never seen his brother look the way he did now. Staring across the casket at his twin, Jack’s once bright eyes were now dull and lifeless. He wasn’t sad anymore. He was past that point. Now, he was just a hollow shell with nothing left. Javier was hurting but he couldn’t imagine how his brother felt.

The casket was lowered into the ground and covered. The grave was marked with two gravestones; a big one and a little one side by side. Mother and son were buried together that day. After the funeral, friends and loved ones gathered at Jack’s home for the reception; the same people who had once gathered for Jack and Abigail’s wedding. Javier stood with his brother and father as guests approached to offer their condolences. However, there was nothing they could say that would change the way things were, or bring any sort of comfort. Their words might as well have fallen on concrete. They certainly weren’t doing anything for Jack.

The reception concluded and everyone left, leaving the twins alone. Javier turned to his brother.

“Jack? Do you want me to stay?”

“No. It’s alright. I want to be alone,” Jack replied.

“Alright. Call me if you need me,” Javier said and waited for answer. When none came, he sighed before leaving Jack alone in his empty house.

**********

Javier instinctively looked up across his desk at his brother; except his brother wasn’t there. He hadn’t seen Jack in nearly four weeks. He hadn’t called, he hadn’t shown up to work and Javier was getting increasingly worried. At first, he resolved to give Jack a little space. Knowing his twin well, he knew Jack often liked to sort things out on his own first. He’d grieved privately for nearly two weeks after their mother passed way. But to go this long without hearing so much as a peep from Jack was concerning. He vowed as soon as he got off work, he was going to check on his twin. Checking his watch, Javier decided that time was now and he got up, grabbed his coat, and left.

Approaching his brother’s house, it looked dark and abandoned. It was worrisome, but then again it had looked like this after Abigail died. It wasn’t filled with a loving family anymore, just a lonely broken man. Tentatively, Javier knocked on the door.

“Jack? It’s me. Come on, open the door, man,” Javier called. There was no answer so he decided to test the door and found it unlocked. “Jack? You in here?” Javier called as he pushed the door open and peeked inside.

The first thing that caught his attention was the fact that the walls were completely devoid of photos. There once were photos of Jack and Abigail's lives together since high school but those were gone. Even the Peña family photos were missing. There was a duffle bag and a few boxes piled beside the door and Javier spotted his brother sitting on the couch, There was an empty whiskey glass on the coffee table in front of him.

“Jack?” Javier called again and his brother turned to look at him. His expression was difficult to read in the soft, dusk light.

“Ever wonder if we’re the good guys?” Jack asked in a deadpan voice.

“What?”

“This work that we do. The DEA. All of it. It does nothing. It helps no one. Since we started working here, how many people have been killed? And how many kingpins have we taken down? This isn’t adding up, Javier.”

“Jack, you know that we do good. We do our best with what we have-“

“We play by the fucking rules. And you know what? The bad guys don’t play by the rules.”

“What are you even talking about? This is all we’ve ever wanted since we were kids!”

Jack chuckled scornfully. “You know what I wanted? I wanted my wife. I wanted my son. I wanted to be a father and a husband.” Jack stood and even in the low light, Javier could see he was trembling.

“I know. Look, man, I know. I know you’re broken and you feel like you’re never going to come back from this but you will. I’ll be here to help you, just like always. Let’s go to the bar, or back to work. Just something to take you mind off all this.”

“I’m not going back to work. I quit.”

“What do you mean you quit?”

“I fucking quit Javier. This system, our department, it’s a fucking joke!” Jack spat.

“So you’re going to do what now? Just lay around here and drink? Come on man, you know you’re better than that. You know that we’re trying to do something good.”

“The men who shot my Abigail, they were addicts. Do you know what happened to them? They got charged with manslaughter. Ten years in the clinker. Abigail and my son are gone forever and those bastards got ten fucking years and then they get to walk free like it never happened!” Jack picked up his glass and in a rush of emotions, hurled it against the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces.

“What does this have to do with work?”

“I’m done playing by the rules, Javier. I’m done being a government pawn in this. I’m done watching innocent people get hurt while these bastards live large and walk free. I’m leaving.”

“So you’re going to walk out on me, on what we do, on everything we believe in and stand for?” Javier was getting angry now. “Do you realize how insane you sound? What, are you going to become some vigilante now?”

“There’s an organization back in the States. They act without government influence. _They_ actually get things done.”

“Jack stop-“

“I can actually do something about the drug problem, Javier. I can actually get rid of it once and for all.”

“Jack!” Javier grabbed Jack’s shoulders, gripping them hard as if he could somehow keep his brother from slipping into the life he was barreling towards. He looked his brother in the eyes, trying to convey the seriousness in his words.“You’re not thinking rationally. All of this is just grief talking. Come back to my apartment. We can just talk and get this all straightened out.”

“I’m done talking, Javier. I’m done with the talking, and the regulations, and the negotiations. It helps no one and people like my wife are dead because of them.”

“Jack—“

“You don’t fucking get it!” Jack shoved Javier hard. “You ran out on your wedding. You ran out on that future. You sleep around and you have no idea what it means to be committed to someone but Abigail was my whole world. And…she’s gone.” Jack’s voice wavered like he might burst into tears. He took a deep, shuddering breath. “You’re my brother, Javier. You’re supposed to support me.”

“Well, I don’t. I can’t support this. All of it. It’s wrong and you know it.”

“Then get out,” Jack said in a trembling voice.

“What?”

“Get the FUCK out!” Jack yelled. “Don’t come back, Javier, or I’ll kill you right along with them.”

“Good luck, brother,” Javier said with obvious distain in his voice. “I hope you find everything you’re looking for.” He left the apartment, slamming the door on the way out. His brother’s words cut deep. After all they’d been through since the day they were born, Jack had just walked out of his life like it meant nothing. Javier stormed off, forever parting ways with his twin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please Rate and Review.


End file.
